Étonnante amitié
by Lili76
Summary: Défi Choose Your Wand de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Le principe est de composer sa baguette : bois, coeur, taille, élasticité, domaine, fabriquant et possesseur... Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy étaient peut être destinés à être amis. Ou ennemis. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils étaient liés, au travers des générations.
1. Bois

**Défi "Choose Your Wand" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron.  
Le principe est de créer sa baguette élément par élément.  
Le premier composant de la Baguette est le choix du bois : ****Aulne (Écrire sur une amitié entre maisons)**

* * *

Rien n'aurait pu prédire leur rapprochement... Ils avaient été ennemis depuis tellement de temps.  
Il s'étaient haïs, violemment, avec passion. Ils avaient grandi en même temps que leur haine l'un envers l'autre.  
Puis la guerre avait marqué leurs esprits et leurs corps. Et ils avaient changé. Pas progressivement, non. D'un seul coup. Brutalement, tout avait changé pour eux.

Leur regard sur le monde, sur eux-même avait changé.

Quand Harry était arrivé au tribunal ce jour là, ses yeux émeraude n'avaient pas quitté les yeux orage de celui qui avait été son meilleur ennemi. Il avait ignoré les exclamations étouffées et les murmures quand il s'était levé pour prendre la parole. Il n'avait plus de comptes à rendre. Il avait fait ce pourquoi on l'avait élevé, il avait payé sa liberté avec les vies de ses proches.  
Il avait exigé sa libération, balayant d'un geste des objections.  
Il était le Sauveur après tout... et il avait obtenu gain de cause. Personne n'avait souhaité refuser quoi que ce soit au grand Harry Potter. Celui qui avait tué Voldemort. Celui qui avait mené la Bataille avant même d'être majeur.

Il avait ignoré Ron, il avait ignoré Ginny. Les deux Weasley étaient furieux, ils n'avaient pas compris. Hermione n'avait rien dit, le regardant attentivement. Elle avait probablement compris quelque chose se jour-là.  
Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le Poudlard Express peu de temps après. Il avait laissé Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Neville dans leur compartiment pour rester un peu seul. Il n'avait pas eu à chercher longtemps pour tomber sur un compartiment libre. Malefoy était entré peu après, sans un mot, et sans le quitter des yeux il s'était installé face à lui.

Ils s'étaient observés, jaugés. Ils n'étaient pas à l'aise avec leur nouvelle relation. Ils n'étaient plus les ennemis d'hier. Il n'étaient pas encore des amis. Ils étaient probablement un peu des deux.  
Ils étaient deux enfants qui avaient dû grandir trop vite, deux enfants qui avaient vu trop de morts et de souffrances.

Face à face, yeux dans les yeux, dans le silence confortable du compartiment, ils avaient implicitement fait la paix. Le passé était aussi mort que leurs ennemis, aussi mort que la guerre.

Harry, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps se sentit détendu. Libre d'être lui même. Il n'avait pas à parler, à répondre à des questions.  
Il n'était plus le Sauveur, il était juste Harry Potter. Drago Malefoy avait toujours eu cet effet sur lui. Il l'avait toujours traité comme un garçon normal, lui en voulant d'être au centre de l'attention.

Lorsque le train commença à ralentir, il se levèrent ensemble et enfilèrent leurs robes. Il leur fallu peu de temps pour être prêts.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, le train s'immobilisait.

Malefoy passa devant lui, ouvrit le compartiment. Au moment de sortir, il se retourna, l'observa un long moment puis prononça un seul mot.  
"Merci".

Harry répondit par un sourire. Pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Ils savaient tous les deux de quoi il s'agissait.  
Merci d'avoir tué Voldemort. Merci d'avoir témoigné au procès. Merci d'être resté dans le même compartiment.

La nouvelle année qui commençait serait très certainement pleine de surprises. La guerre avait eu au moins le mérite de réaliser le vieux rêve de Dumbledore : rassembler les quatre maisons de Poudlard. Ils avaient réussi à se battre ensemble, ils pourraient certainement vivre plus sereinement ensemble.

Il y aurait probablement des heurts, des souvenirs douloureux. Il y aurait des moments difficiles et probablement beaucoup de larmes versées. Les blessures étaient encore à vif, bien présentes. Mais ils avaient un monde nouveau, plein d'espoir. Ils avaient leur avenir à écrire.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci !**


	2. Coeur

**Cœur de la baguette : Plume de phénix (Écrire sur une relation platonique).**

* * *

 _"Parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi "_

Si quelqu'un avait demandé à Harry pourquoi il était devenu ami avec Drago Malefoy après la guerre, il aurait probablement donné comme réponse cette citation moldue. Il l'avait entendue un jour, et cette phrase lui avait semblé idéale pour expliquer les choses.

Il n'y avait rien à expliquer. Ils étaient eux, et leurs caractères ne pouvaient que s'accorder ou s'opposer.  
Ils avaient commencé par s'opposer puis, ils avaient décidé de tout recommencer. Ils s'étaient accordés.

Ils avaient construit leur relation jour après jour. Sans se presser.  
Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient jusqu'au jour où ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils étaient en train de discuter ensemble au beau milieu d'un couloir. Posément. Sans dispute ni insultes.

Ils avaient échangé un sourire, avaient tranquillement terminé leur discussion, puis chacun avait regagné les élèves de sa maison respective.

Comme s'il était normal que les deux pires ennemis de Poudlard d'avant deviennent aussi proches.

Peu à peu, ils en vinrent à s'installer ensemble à la bibliothèque. Parfois, Hermione les rejoignait. Elle ne disait rien, les regardait travailler ensemble face à face. Ils ne parlaient jamais.  
Souvent, la jeune fille repartait, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres. Les choses changeaient et elle en était heureuse, même si Ron n'avait pas l'air d'approuver cette nouvelle amitié.

Un jour, Harry se mit à pester sur son devoir de potions. Sans lever la tête de son parchemin, Drago lui expliqua en quelques mots.  
Ce fut un nouveau tournant à leur relation.  
A partir de ce moment, il ne se contentèrent plus de travailler face à face. Ils se mirent à travailler _ensemble_. Ils s'aidaient, discutaient des dissertations qu'ils devaient faire. Ils apprenaient à mettre en commun leurs points forts.

Hermione était amusée de se rendre compte que Drago Malefoy avait réussi en quelques semaines ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire en six ans : forcer Harry à travailler et à prendre de l'avance sur les devoirs qu'ils avaient à faire. Elle découvrait surprise que le Serpentard était un élève studieux, bien loin du garçon arrogant et stupide qu'elle avait imaginé.  
Pour la première fois de sa scolarité, le jeune homme n'avait plus un seul devoir en retard.  
Le plus amusant était selon elle que Drago réussissait sans un seul mot alors qu'elle avait souvent menacé Harry des pires sévices sans résultat...

Si les premiers temps les conversations cessaient quand ils interagissaient, leur nouvelle amitié étaient maintenant avérée et habituelle pour les élèves de Poudlard. Plus personne ne s'étonnait de voir un Serpentard et un Griffondor ensemble, tête brune contre tête blonde.  
Sous leur impulsion, d'autres élèves commençaient à se rapprocher, oubliant leurs maisons.  
Les professeurs eux mêmes suivaient le mouvement, bien trop heureux de ce rassemblement imprévu, regrettant juste qu'Albus Dumbledore ne soit pas là pour en profiter. C'était un rêve que le vieux sorcier avait, et la nouvelle directrice, Minerva McGonagall, souriait souvent rêveusement en pensant que son vieil ami aurait sourit malicieusement en suçant un de ses éternels bonbons au citron.

Harry et Drago étaient bien loin de tout ça. Ils se moquaient des réactions des autres.  
L'un avec l'autre, ils trouvaient un réconfort inattendu. S'entendre après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus semblait être une évidence.  
Ensemble, ils ne parlaient jamais du passé. La guerre avait fait table rase de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Ils avaient décidé de prendre un nouveau départ, et inconsciemment ils s'y tenaient.  
Harry faisait moins de cauchemars. Drago le traitait amicalement, mais comme une personne normale.  
Leur amitié n'avait pas changé leur façon de parler. Ils étaient "Potter" et "Malefoy". Il n'y avait ni Sauveur ni ancien Mangemort.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci !**


	3. Taille

**Taille de la baguette : 11-12 pouces (Écrire au minimum 750 mots)**

* * *

Les professeurs de Poudlard en avaient vu défiler des élèves, certains plus que d'autres.

La nouvelle directrice, Minerva MacGonagall avait l'impression d'être au château depuis si longtemps qu'elle avait l'impression de faire partie des murs.  
D'ailleurs, il avait semblé logique à tout le monde qu'elle reprenne le flambeau d'Albus après la fin de la guerre.

Elle se faisait à ses nouvelles fonctions et avait pris l'habitude de surveiller les élèves d'aussi près que ne le faisait son mentor.  
L'année était exceptionnelle, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas sept niveaux comme habituellement, mais huit, en comptant ceux qui étaient revenus passer leurs diplômes après avoir combattu.  
Elle avait eu peur que ces élèves là en particuliers souffrent de traumatismes. Ils avaient été en première ligne, ils avaient entouré leur camarade Harry Potter jusqu'à la dernière minute.  
Tous avaient vu mourir au moins un de leur camarade et le champ de bataille hanterait certainement longtemps leurs rêves.

Mais à sa grande surprise, les élèves semblaient aller aussi bien que possible.  
Oh bien sûr, certains demandaient régulièrement des potions pour dormir. Certains avaient des cernes, preuve de nuits agitées. Mais globalement ils allaient bien. Ils allaient de l'avant.

Elle avait gardé un œil sur Harry aussi. Elle savait qu'il avait appris qu'il aurait dû mourir.  
Elle savait aussi qu'il avait été celui qui avait le plus perdu dans cette guerre. Tous ses proches, toutes les figures familiales qu'il aurait pu avoir avaient perdu la vie pour le protéger.  
Elle avait remarqué qu'il n'avait plus cette étincelle dans les yeux, cette naïveté qui faisait de lui un enfant. Il avait définitivement tourné la page de son enfance pour passer brutalement dans le monde adulte.  
Qu'il sauve Drago Malefoy d'Azkaban ne l'avait pas réellement étonnée. Harry avait toujours été surprenant, agissant selon son bon vouloir et il était totalement imprévisible.  
Elle pouvait deviner que le jeune homme n'avait pas voulu de morts supplémentaires.

Ces deux-là n'avaient jamais pu s'éviter. Ils s'étaient détestés comme jamais aucun élève auparavant, rendant coup pour coup, incapables de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.  
Elle avait bien souvent dû les séparer tous les deux.

Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait toujours eu une tendresse particulière pour Harry. Il était un Gryffondor, fils de deux de ses anciens élèves qu'elle avait appréciés. Lily surtout, avait été une si bonne élève...  
Le voir devenir orphelin si tôt lui avait brisé le cœur. Devoir le laisser chez cette horrible famille moldue avait été un déchirement.

Alors malgré son impartialité, elle avait souvent avantagé Harry discrètement. Surtout quand elle avait découvert qu'il avait hérité des talents de son père au Quiddich. Elle savait qu'elle garderait toujours en mémoire le jour où elle l'avait vu attraper ce stupide Rapeltout de sa fenêtre. Elle avait été stupéfaite et totalement excitée à l'idée qu'enfin, Gryffondor pourrait battre Serpentard.  
Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû punir le jeune garçon. D'ailleurs, l'air terrifié de Harry avait certainement signifié qu'il craignait d'être renvoyé de l'école.  
Mais elle avait décidé qu'elle lui donnerait une dérogation pour jouer dès la première année. Des talents comme le sien... Elle n'aurait vraiment pas voulu gâcher un tel potentiel.

Elle avait souvent reproché à Albus de ne pas empêcher le garçon et ses amis de poursuivre les ennuis. Le voir faire face à Voldemort encore et encore ... Mais Albus lui répondait invariablement qu'ils ne pouvaient pas empêcher ça. Ils pouvaient juste apprendre à Harry à se défendre.

Au contraire, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à simplement apprécier Drago Malefoy. Il était une réplique exacte de Lucius. Il avait un air arrogant qui lui déplaisait fortement.  
Drago Malefoy avait été élevé avec l'idée que tout lui était dû parce qu'il faisait partie des sang-purs. A chaque difficulté, le garçon menaçait de faire appel à son père.  
Au fil des années, elle s'était dit que le garçon finirait mal. Il était tellement imbu de lui même, tellement convaincu par les idéaux de son père, qu'il en viendrait à être parmi les futurs Mangemorts.

Elle avait eu raison sur un point : le garçon était devenu un Mangemort. Mais au final, il n'avait pas été consentant. Il s'était rendu compte par lui même des horreurs commises au nom d'idéaux dépassés.  
Il avait été piégé cruellement : son père étant à Azkaban, il n'avait pas eu le choix s'il voulait que sa famille ne survive.

Puis Dumbledore était mort et la folie s'était emparée du monde sorcier. Elle avait oublié les problèmes de ses élèves, parce qu'il fallait lutter et survivre.  
Ils avaient tous été pris dans un tourbillon d'horreurs jusqu'à la bataille finale.

Elle avait eu envie d'abandonner la lutte lorsqu'elle avait cru qu'Harry était mort. Elle avait senti un fol espoir lorsqu'il s'était relevé, souriant férocement, redonnant à tous le courage qu'il fallait pour se battre encore et encore.  
Elle le soulagement l'avait envahi quand Voldemort était tombé.  
Au milieu des morts, l'espoir avait gagné tous les survivants... La guerre était finie.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ... Merci !**


	4. Élasticité

**Élasticité de la Baguette : Rigide (Écrire sur Serpentard)**

* * *

Drago Malefoy avait toujours été fier d'appartenir à la maison Serpentard.  
Depuis tout petit, son père l'éduquait pour être un parfait sang-pur, mais aussi digne d'appartenir à la maison vert et argent.

Il était arrivé à Poudlard confiant, certain qu'il serait un Serpentard, parce qu'il avait grandi baigné dans les histoires racontées par ses parents. Et il avait eu raison : le choixpeau n'avait pas hésité.

Ses premières années, il avait été un parfait Serpentard. Rusé et malin, il savait faire en sorte d'agir pour son propre bénéfice.

La seule chose qui lui posait problème était Harry Potter. Cet idiot de Gryffondor avait refusé son amitié et il l'avait détesté pour ça.  
Harry Potter était une célébrité. Harry Potter était celui dont tout le monde parlait, que tout le monde admirait.  
Et il détestait ça.

Il était certain que sans la présence du balafré, il aurait été le plus populaire de leur année. Il était un Malefoy, sang-pur. Il aurait dû obtenir le respect instantanément.  
Au lieu de ça, tout le monde parlait de Harry Potter, de son courage pour avoir combattu un Troll en première année. De sa façon de chercher les ennuis en permanence, ce qui à chaque fois faisait gagner des points à sa maison.  
Cet idiot avait même cru bon de se faire recruter pour devenir le plus jeune attrapeur de Quiddich de tous les temps.

Il l'avait détesté. Il avait ridiculisé encore et encore ses amis, il l'avait insulté. Ils s'étaient battus, mais Harry Potter sortait toujours vainqueur.

Le pire avait été lorsque Potter avait participé au tournoi des trois sorciers.  
Malgré le fait qu'il soit plus jeune, il avait réussi à passer les épreuves les unes après les autres. Haut la main.

Drago se serait découpé en morceaux plutôt que d'avouer que Potter l'avait impressionné. Il avait gardé son air blasé mais il comprenait maintenant pourquoi le balafré était si important pour beaucoup de monde...  
Quand il était entré dans le labyrinthe, il avait attendu la fin de l'épreuve comme tout le monde. La vélane et Krum étaient sortis, vaincus.

Et il y avait eu un problème. Potter était revenu, traînant le corps sans vie de Diggory. Et il avait hurlé que Voldemort était de retour.

Au milieu de l'agitation, il était resté figé.

Il savait que son père avait été un partisan de Voldemort. Il avait entendu des histoires, sur la cruauté de leur maître. Sur sa folie.  
Son père, si... maître de lui même, avait peur de Voldemort. Si Lucius Malefoy le craignait, alors son retour ne pouvait qu'être une mauvaise chose.

La suite lui avait donné raison. Il avait vu son père masquer son inquiétude, et revenir régulièrement blessé, victime de Doloris. Sa mère avait l'air en permanence inquiète.

A Poudlard, il essayait d'oublier. Il se moquait de Potter plus que jamais, il jouait le rôle qu'on attendait de lui. Jusqu'au moment où il reçut un hibou lui annonçant que son père était à Azkaban.

Tout s'était enchaîné. Lucius à Azkaban. Voldemort au Manoir. L'évasion des Mangemorts.

Il avait été forcé de prendre la marque, pour que ses parents ne soient pas tués. Pour les protéger, il avait accepté de tuer Dumbledore et de faire entrer l'armée du Seigneur des ténèbres à Poudlard.  
Si les vies de ses parents n'avaient pas été en jeu, il aurait abandonné. Il aurait fait en sorte d'être tué ou capturé. Quand Potter l'avait surpris dans les toilettes des filles, il avait attaqué par désespoir.  
Quand il était tombé à terre et qu'il avait senti son sang se vider, il avait été reconnaissant. Une fois mort, il n'aurait plus à faire ces choses ignobles.  
Mais son parrain l'avait sauvé. Son parrain avait tué Dumbledore à sa place.  
Il avait laissé échapper une chance d'être protégé, et il se sentit maudit.

Tout ça lui tournait dans la tête alors qu'il attendait son procès. Il savait qu'il finirait sa vie à Azkaban. Il le méritait après tout. Il avait survécu, ses parents étaient en vie.

Et cet idiot de Potter était venu : au début, il avait cru que le sauveur du monde sorcier allait se moquer de lui. Qu'il allait savourer sa victoire. Après tout, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait.

Mais non. Potter l'avait sauvé. Il lui avait offert une seconde chance. Une nouvelle vie. Rien que pour ça, il pouvait oublier quelques instants qu'il était un Serpentard pour lui offrir son amitié à son tour...

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci !**


	5. Domaine

**Domaine de la Baguette : Potions (Écrire sur le thème Potions)**

* * *

Lors de leur premier cours de Potions, Drago Malefoy avait probablement été le seul à ne pas être effrayé par Severus Rogue.  
Il avait un avantage certain, puisque le maître des Potions était son parrain et un ami proche de sa famille.

Il savait à quel point Severus adorait les potions. Et il lui avait transmis l'amour de cette matière.

Drago aimait par dessus tout voir la potion prendre forme, suivre l'avancement étape par étape. En potions, il n'était pas possible de tricher. Il fallait une précision absolue et beaucoup de rigueur.

Chaque ingrédient devait être soigneusement choisi. Il fallait le préparer minutieusement. Chaque étape était essentielle. Avec les potions, pas de raccourci possible.

Il ne fallait pas juste mettre les ingrédients dans le chaudron. Non. Il fallait les ajouter soigneusement. Au bon moment. Il fallait les incorporer lentement, en prenant soin de tourner dans le bon sens, le bon nombre de tours.

Il fallait être attentif. Surveiller la potion, pour qu'elle atteigne la bonne nuance. La moindre erreur pendant une étape, la moindre erreur de jugement suffisait à réduire des heures d'efforts à néant.

Être doué en potions n'était pas à portée de tout le monde. C'était la leçon qu'il avait retenue de son parrain.

Severus Rogue était fier de son filleul. Drago avait retenu les leçons qu'il lui avait donné sur l'art des potions. Il avait su que le jeune homme serait naturellement doué dans cette matière, tout simplement parce qu'il était méticuleux de nature. Et il ne s'était pas trompé.

Il n'avait pas été surpris qu'Harry Potter au contraire n'ait aucune compétence particulière. Il était le digne fils de son père. Brouillon et peu attentif. Il lui manquait le soin et la concentration nécessaire.

S'il avait été un bon professeur, il aurait pu l'aider et lui donner des conseils. Mais il n'aimait pas les élèves. Son seul amour était les potions.

Il avait fermé son cœur bien des années auparavant quand il avait trouvé sa Lily étendue au sol, ses grands yeux verts sans vie. Il avait juré de protéger son fils pour elle, pas de l'aimer.

Alors il gardait le garçon en vie, tout en le détestant. Sans lui, Lily serait en vie.  
Et Harry Potter ressemblait bien trop à son père pour que Severus puisse rester neutre face à lui.  
Les yeux de Lily dans le visage de James lui rappelait en permanence qu'il l'avait perdue, tant d'années auparavant.

Lily avait aimé les potions. Lily avait été douée en potions. Il se souvenait que la jeune femme réussissait tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Elle était décidée et volontaire.

Il se souvenait qu'avant, il comparait les nuances de ses potions par rapport aux yeux ou aux cheveux de Lily. Mais il avait arrêté après sa mort, parce qu'il n'avait pas été en mesure de réussir à nouveau ses potions.

Il avait fermé son cœur, enfermé ses souvenirs et était devenu le sombre maître des potions, haï par des générations d'élèves.

Et il lui avait fallu attendre quelques minutes avant sa mort, alors qu'il sentait le poison de ce fichu serpent se répandre dans ses veines pour comprendre qu'il avait eu tout faux.  
Harry Potter était à ses côtés, les yeux baignés de larmes.  
Il ne parvenait pas à détacher le regard de ses yeux, les yeux de sa mère. Les yeux de sa Lily.

La couleur d'une parfaite potion.

Il s'était retranché derrière ses chaudrons, brassant des potions parfaites et enseignant avec dégoût avec des élèves qu'il considérait comme idiots. Au seuil de la mort, dans le vert des yeux de Lily, il se rendait compte qu'il s'était perdu en chemin.  
Il avait perdu en route la créativité qu'elle lui avait apporté. Il n'avait plus créé de nouvelle potion depuis sa mort.  
Il avait cessé de regarder la vie en couleur.

Pourtant, la dernière image qu'il emporta fut le vert des yeux de Lily.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci**


	6. Fabriquant

**Fabriquant de la baguette : Ollivander (Écrire sur quelqu'un qui poursuit l'entreprise familiale)**

* * *

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Harry Potter n'avait jamais connu ses parents. Il était bien trop jeune pour se rappeler d'eux.

Il avait été élevé par la famille de sa mère, et il n'avait jamais entendu la moindre chose positive sur ses parents. Les dix années passées chez son oncle et sa tante avaient été malheureuses. Il avait soif de savoir qui étaient ses parents, mais se résignait à ne jamais en entendre parler.

Le jour de ses onze ans, le miracle qu'il attendait avait eu lieu. Quelqu'un était venu. Quelqu'un qui avait connu ses parents, et qui avait pu lui parler d'eux. Quelqu'un qui s'intéressait à lui, Harry. Qui lui parlait et qui l'écoutait.

Un nouveau monde s'était offert à lui. Un monde merveilleux et incroyable. Il avait découvert la magie. Même la perspective d'être en danger ne l'avait pas inquiété.

Il avait découvert que ses parents avaient été Gryffondor. Comme lui.

A chaque fois qu'il découvrait un point commun avec eux, il avait l'impression de les sentir se rapprocher.  
James et Lily Potter étaient ses héros. Ils avaient donné leurs vies pour lui, l'aimant plus que tout. Il avait espéré qu'il serait digne d'eux.

Puis, le professeur McGonagall l'avait surpris sur un balai et l'avait enrôlé dans l'équipe de Quiddich.  
Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il était le plus jeune attrapeur depuis des siècles, sa première pensée avait été d'espérer que ses parents seraient fiers de lui. Il voulait par dessus tout qu'ils soient fiers.

Il avait passé les jours d'avant le match entre euphorie et stress, bien que ses amis soient là pour le rassurer. Il y avait tellement de monde qui croyait en lui, qu'il n'osait y croire.

Juste avant son tout premier match, il s'était senti mal. Comment pourrait il réussir ? Il ne connaissait rien au Quiddich quelques semaines plus tôt !  
Il faisait des cauchemars dans lesquels où il décevait ses parents. Il savait qu'il allait échouer, se ridiculiser. Il allait faire perdre sa maison, et Gryffondor ne gagnerait jamais la coupe comme leur directrice de maison en rêvait.

Mais Hermione l'avait attrapé par la main et traîné dans la salle des trophées. Elle souriait et avait l'air terriblement contente d'elle.

Puis sans dire un mot, elle lui avait montré quelque chose dans la vitrine face à eux.

Harry avait senti son stress disparaître tandis qu'il contemplait le nom de son père. Son père avait été un joueur de Quiddich. Un très bon joueur.

Hermione lui avait dit qu'il allait réussir parce qu'il avait le Quiddich dans le sang. Qu'il ne pouvait pas échouer, que c'était pour ça qu'il se débrouillait si bien sur un balai.

Il avait cru Hermione. Et il avait offert la victoire à son équipe et à sa maison.

Il s'était rendu compte qu'en jouant, il se sentait proche de son père. En volant au dessus du terrain, à la recherche du vif d'or, il avait l'impression que son père était à ses côtés. Il avait parfois l'impression de le voir du coin de l'œil, près de lui.

Match après match, entraînement après entraînement, il savourait la sensation de liberté qu'il éprouvait en volant, et l'impression de suivre les pas de James Potter. Il imaginait sa mère les encourageant dans les gradins, sautillant en agitant une bannière Gryffondor.

Il savait que ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais c'était un rêve agréable, qui lui réchauffait le cœur et qui lui permettait d'oublier que le meurtrier de ses parents voulait sa mort. Il tentait d'oublier que le monde qu'il venait de découvrir risquait de disparaître à cause de Voldemort.

En attendant, il volait aux côtés de son père, reprenant avec fierté son rôle de star du Quiddich chez les rouge et or...

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci !**


	7. Possesseur

**Possesseur de la Baguette : Harry ( Écrire au sujet d'un élève en première année à Poudlard. )**

* * *

Ils avaient débuté leur étrange amitié après la guerre. Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus pour une huitième année. Au fil des ans, ils n'avaient jamais perdu le contact. Ils étaient restés proches.

Aussi, ils n'avaient pas été surpris de se retrouver sur le quai de la gare, voie 9 3/4 un froid matin de septembre. Ils avaient évité de faire se rencontrer leurs femmes à cause de Ginny.

Elle avait fait une scène juste avant leur mariage et il l'avait prévenue d'un ton froid qu'il ne sacrifierait pas son amitié avec Drago. Soit elle l'acceptait, soit leur relation se terminait immédiatement. Ginny était devenue écarlate mais avait vite compris qu'elle n'aurait pas gain de cause.  
Elle avait sifflé d'une voix furieuse qu'elle refusait d'entendre parler de ce Mangemort et qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui dans sa maison.

Harry l'avait dévisagée mais n'avait rien dit. Le sujet Drago Malefoy n'était jamais revenu sur le tapis.

Et là, après plus de dix ans d'amitié, ils se retrouvaient face à face, accompagnés de leurs épouses respectives - qui ne se connaissaient pas - et de leurs fils - qui allaient faire leur rentrée ensemble.

Scorpius Malefoy ressemblait à son père bien qu'il semblât plus timide et plus doux.  
Albus était le portrait de son père, avec ses cheveux bruns en bataille. Cependant, lui aussi semblait plus renfermé.

Les deux garçons se détaillèrent mutuellement, surpris du sourire amical que leurs pères échangeaient.

Quand Harry reçut le hibou d'Albus, il se mit à rire amusé. Son fils lui annonçait avec une certaine réserve qu'il avait été réparti à Serpentard. Contrairement à Ginny, il n'avait aucun à priori sur cette maison. Ou plus exactement, il n'avait plus d'à priori depuis la fin de la guerre.  
Albus s'enthousiasmait également de s'être trouvé un ami.  
Il prit aussitôt la plume pour le rassurer et le féliciter. Serpentard était une maison aussi noble que les autres. Et il lui raconta l'histoire de l'homme qui portait son second prénom. A quel point Severus Rogue avait été un héros, et qu'il venait de Serpentard.

Quand Drago reçut le hibou de son fils Scorpius, il sourit lui aussi. Un sourire tendre, et heureux.  
Scorpius était à Serpentard - ce qui n'était pas une surprise en soi. Mais son timide fils, habituellement si réservés s'enthousiasmait d'avoir trouvé un ami "génial".  
Il lui répondit aussitôt pour le féliciter de sa répartition - après tout il poursuivait la tradition familiale de la lignée Malefoy - et le féliciter d'avoir su se faire un ami si rapidement.

Il fallut peu de temps à Harry et Drago pour comprendre que leurs fils étaient amis. Ainsi, ils avaient su éviter les erreurs de leurs pères.

Les deux hommes avaient pris l'habitude de se voir plus souvent pour se donner des nouvelles de leurs fils et discuter de ce qu'ils leur racontaient. Ils parlaient avec nostalgie de leur première année à Poudlard, des différences qu'il y avait avec celle de leurs fils.  
Harry n'évoquait jamais sa première rencontre avec Voldemort, mais les dangers qu'il avait surmontés restaient entre eux comme un non-dit.

Scorpius et Albus semblaient heureux de leurs cours, et ils appréciaient leurs professeurs. La directrice MacGonagall dirigeait Poudlard d'une main ferme mais bienveillante. Harry, voyant que son fils était bien moins aventureux qu'il ne l'avait été, lui fit envoyer la carte des Maraudeurs.  
Drago avait ri aux larmes quand son fils lui avait parlé de cette carte un peu spéciale, et Harry lui avait raconté quelques épisodes de sa scolarité où il l'avait utilisée.

Aux premières vacances, ils allèrent ensemble chercher leurs fils à la gare et les deux garçons purent découvrir que leurs pères étaient amis, même s'ils avaient été ennemis à leur rencontre. Les couloirs de Poudlard semblaient encore résonner de leurs querelles...

Une nouvelle tradition commença chez les Potter et les Malefoy : à chaque retour de Poudlard, les deux pères et les deux fils se retrouvaient et les deux plus jeunes racontait ce qui s'était passé à l'école. Parfois, leurs pères leur racontaient des anecdotes en riant.

Pour les deux hommes et leurs deux fils, cette première année de Poudlard fut tout simplement magique...

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, j'adore ça ... Merci !**


End file.
